The present invention is directed to a heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) system service tool with internet capabilities. More specifically, the HVAC service tool has improved diagnostic capabilities through the use of an expert observer feature and can also update itself and the HVAC system with the latest software upgrades. Additionally, the latest diagnostic information, sales information, and service information can be quickly provided to the service tool.
Modern air conditioning systems are equipped with digital controllers. Often each controllable component of such a system has its own microprocessor controller, and that controller typically has at least one sensor providing a sensory input for use as a basis for the component's operation. For example, an expansion valve may have a microprocessor controller modulating the position of the expansion valve in response to superheat as sensed by one or more sensors. Usually a unit controller is provided to oversee and coordinate the operation of each component of a particular unit. For example, the unit controller may override the expansion valve controller in anticipation of a variable speed compressor's change in speed. Furthermore, a commercial or an applied air conditioning system with multiple units may include a system controller to coordinate the operation of the multiple units. From the point of view of a service technician, this is a nightmare to diagnose or troubleshoot. Exemplary control systems are sold by The Trane Company, a Division of American Standard Inc., under the trademark UCP2.
Service technicians already encounter many difficulties in servicing HVAC and building automation (BAS) equipment and systems. The location of these systems is usually in relatively inaccessible service and maintenance areas. The lighting may be poor, and the conditions may be extreme since the service and maintenance areas are often not air conditioned, heated, or protected from inclement weather.
The use of sophisticated controls on air conditioning systems raise even further difficulties. Even within a single company there are a plethora of products, accessories, and generations of controllers. The service technician needs to identify the specific HVAC equipment, perform the correct diagnostics and maintenance procedures, and appropriately repair, maintain or upgrade that equipment.
This is very challenging for an experienced service technician and even more challenging for the typical HVAC service technician who often has less than two years on the job experience.